Queen of Nadders
by EllieHofferson
Summary: TAKEN FROM WATTPAD! A HTTYD Fanfic that takes place during Httyd 1, 2 & 3 and RTTE. When Astrid and Hiccup run away from Berk for training dragons, they end up on an island far away where the couple make their own tribe. Days later the Red Death shows her ugly face and forces Dragon Tail to defeat it. After that event, Berk comes to the island where the battle of land occurs.
1. Prologue - Run Away!

**Hey guys! New story idea! Bare with me this is my first run away Fanfic! Hope you enjoy! Video above is from the trailer! It's my favorite part - TOOTHLESS DANCING IN FRONT OF HIS GIRLFRIEND! Enjoy! Who loves Toothless's random but amazing dance moves? CUZ I DO! XD!**

 **#BestdancingevermadebyToothless**

*Night Fury flies into your screen*

"You did it Astrid! You get to kill the dragon!"said a Viking with one hand and one leg as he grasped the blonde's shoulder.

Astrid gave a sly smile. "Yeah, yay me."she muttered, fake waving.

The minute her friends came running into the arena, Astrid dashed out. She ran into the forest where she met up with Hiccup in the cove. He was sitting on a log, drawing with a stick, Toothless laying nearby beside her Nadder.

"I don't want to kill the dragon. I can't."Astrid said, rubbing her Nadder's bird-like head.

Hiccup dropped the stick and stood up, walking over to her.

"Astrid you won't have to kill the dragon."he said.

Astrid looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean I won't have to kill it?"she asked, glaring at him.

Hiccup took her hand in his and guided her over to his drawing in the sand. She looked at it and stumbled backwards.

"NO! I am not leaving Berk! I can't, my parents-"Hiccup cut her off.

"-will be fine. We have to protect Toothless and Stormfly. If my dad sees us or them"Hiccup gestured over to the two sleeping dragons. "He'll kill them and us. Please Astrid."he begged her.

He grabbed his pack and got to work tying it to Toothless's saddle. Astrid started at him before grinning. She tied a pack to Stormfly's saddle, patting the blue and yellow Nadder on her thigh.

"You changed your mind?"Hiccup asked her.

"Like you said. We need to make sure Stormfly and Toothless are safe. What better way then to go adventuring?"she said, throwing her axe over her shoulder and grinning.

"Then we leave at nighttime."Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded and left the cove to her house. Hiccup left after her, making it so it wasn't suspicious that the two were together in the cove. Every time the two passed each other, they nodded, making sure the plan didn't change. They were going to leave Berk for possibly forever to keep their dragons safe.

Closing the doors to the Great Hall behind her, Astrid walked in and quietly sat herself down beside a chubby boy with blonde hair and green eyes just like Hiccup. Astrid shook her head, trying to get Hiccup off her mind. However, her mind always ended back up to him.

"-trid. Astrid babe? Are you alive?"called a snotty boy with black hair and gray eyes.

Astrid shook herself out of her thoughts and grabbed the first thing near her, Snotlout's arm, and broke it.

"Ow! Astrid?"Snotlout wined, rubbing his broken arm in pain.

"What did I say before Snotlout? DON'T CALL ME BABE!"she shouted, holding up a knife to threaten Snotlout more.

"Alright! That's enough!"called a big man with a red beard and stone gray eyes.

Astrid looked behind him and smiled softly. Standing behind the big man was a boy with auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Hiccup. Snotlout and the twins walked up to Hiccup, who was about to walk towards her.

"Guys? Seriously?"Hiccup questioned them.

Blue eyes went wide in fear. Hiccup was getting beaten by Snotlout and the twins -Ruffnut and Tuffnut - and Astrid could do nothing about it except one thing.

She banged her loyal axe on a glass which made Snotlout and the twins freeze.

"Step away from Hiccup and I'll let you live."she yelled in anger.

She was furious that they -Snotlout and the Twins- were beating Hiccup up. They scrambled out of the Great Hall as Astrid ran forwards to Hiccup. She offered him a hand up, which he gladly took. She got a good look at his injuries, none of which were too bad. Only few minor cuts and scrapes.

"Are you okay? They didn't beat you too badly did they?"she asked him, tracing his bruises with her thumb.

"I'm fine Astrid."he said, using her least favorite line of his.

Astrid glared at him. "Are you sure?"she asked.

Hiccup nodded and the two left the Great Hall, secretly hand in hand. The moment they reached the cove, Toothless crashed into Hiccup before he did his famous thing - lick Hiccup until he gets annoyed or until Toothless feels like stopping...which is never- Stormfly nudged Astrid, who laughed.

"You know that doesn't wash out!"Hiccup yelled, flicking dragon spit off his body.

Toothless gave him his dragon laugh, Stormfly doing the same. Astrid giggled, walking up behind him.

"You know, I could get used to this."she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Hiccup wrapped an arm around Astrid. "Yeah me too Astrid."he said.

The image of the dragons playing tug of war playing through their riders' minds. They had a new future ahead of them. But what? Was the main question going though their heads.

*The image of Toothless and Stormfly cuddling flashes on you screen*

 **Prologue is complete! How is it so far? This is my first time writing a runaway fanfic for httyd. I was listening to music while writing this! XD!**

 **Chapter 1 will be out soon! I honestly can't wait to write this story! Also guys I am literally fangirling right now for two reasons. One - my BFF and her "boyfriend"! Two - I just watched HTTYD The Hidden World trailer again! Ahhhh I love the light Fury! Did anyone notice her wings have a pink sparkle to them? I did and I love it!**

 **Aaaaaand I'm rambling! Sorry! Just super excited!**

 **-Ellie**


	2. 1 - New Beginings

**Geez, not even 2 hours and I already have 6 reads and 6 comments on this story?! Wow. Anyways! Chapter 1 everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

Thud! Was the sound of many books falling off his bed. Hiccup groaned in frustration and banged his head with a book repeatedly until his bedroom door opened, revealing his father standing in the doorway.

Thud! Went a book that came crashing into Stoick's head. Hiccup sighed, struggling to hold back a laugh and went to retrieve the book. Stoick however, has other plans. He threw the book into Hiccup, who fumbled with his hands to catch it. Catching it only seconds later.

"Ah! Dad, uh what are you doing here?"Hiccup said, wondering why his father was at the house and not chiefing.

Stoick laughed. "Well my boy, I was checking in on you."he said, grabbing Hiccup's shoulders and pulled the boy close, into a bear hug of his own.

"Dad. Can't breath."Hiccup muttered, trying to gasp for breath.

"Oh, sorry Hiccup. Haha! My bear hugs, are well, strong."Stoick said as he broke away from his bear hug.

"Yeah they are really strong dad."Hiccup said, stretching his back.

A soft crack was heard and Hiccup smiled in satisfaction. His green eyes glanced up to find his father gone. 'Probably off to chief again.' he thought. His brain quickly remembered how he and Astrid were gonna leave on their dragons as he scrambled around his room, stuffing whatever he could into his bag.

Hours later and a gentle knock came from his window. He sighed when it was only Astrid and opened the window to let her in. She softly jumped in, making sure to extra quiet. She faced Hiccup with her bag swung on her shoulder. Her axe in her other hand.

"Are we ready?"she whispered to him.

"Yeah, just let me make one final check before we go."he whispered back.

With that said, Hiccup checked his bag to make sure he had everything. Inside his bag was some candles, blankets, pillows, gears for Toothless's tailfin incase it breaks, first aid, water canteens, and finally some clothes.

"Hiccup? Astrid?"questioned Fishlegs as he walked up to the house.

"We are screwed if Fishlegs finds us in here. Together!"Astrid whispered-yelled.

"Uh..."Was all Hiccup could manage to get out of his mouth as his brain tried to work up a quick-fast plan.

Within minutes, he had come up with a decent plan. One that Astrid will for sure hate him for. He faced the divine beauty with a cheeky grin painted on his face. Astrid growled.

"You are not involving me in your stupid plans that get us killed!"she yelled by accident.

Both teens froze in their spots as Fishlegs continued to call them from outside and Stoick was moving around downstairs. Hiccup and Astrid were trapped.

"I'll handle my dad if you handle 'legs."Hiccup said, already halfway down the stairs.

Astrid made a beeline towards the window and jumped down swiftly and silently. She approached Fishlegs from behind and tapped his shoulder. The husky boy jumped out of his skin, only calming down once he realized it was just Astrid.

"Fishlegs."she started but Fishlegs beat her to the talking.

"Why are you up late? Why were you coming from Hiccup's house? Oh my gosh! Are you and Hiccup together?"Came all these questions at the same time and right after each other.

Astrid groaned. She was about to reply to Fishlegs when loud yelling interrupted the two teenagers. The yelling came from inside the Haddock House, which meant only one thing. Hiccup and Stoick were having a yelling contest.

"NO HICCUP YOU DON'T LISTEN!"bellowed Stoick.

Hiccup narrowed his green eyes. "I don't listen?! You're supposed to be my father and father's are supposed to listen to their kids no matter what! YOU DON'T DO THAT STOICK!"Hiccup said bitterly and purposely saying his father's real name.

Stoick gasped as did everyone. Everyone was listening in to their conversation. Hiccup growled lowly.

"You know what Stoick. I'm not and I never will be the son you want me to be. I'm leaving forever, goodbye Stoick."Hiccup growled lowly, running into the forest.

Astrid trailing him from behind, eventually catching up to him. They landed in the cove and sat their bags down. Hiccup slumped down onto the ground, Toothless nudging him playfully.

"Hey bud. I know you want to leave and we will. Now."he said, placed the bag into his pack that was tied to the saddle.

Astrid blinked from her spot beside Stormfly. She was placing her bag into the saddlebag on Stormfly's saddle.

"Now? We're leaving now?"she asked, her voice barely heard.

"Yes we are. I'm sorry Astrid, I know I said I'd let you say goodbye but you heard what I just said to my dad. If I show myself back there, I'll get hated even more." Hiccup explained.

Astrid smiled softly. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup. We're in this together."she told him, kissing his cheek softly.

She then hopped into the saddle and waited for him to do the same. Soon the two dragon riders were off into the bright blue sky.

—-

"I trust you have something useful, Johann."called a voice.

Johann smirked. "Yes I do. It's about the King of Dragons."he said, placing a piece of paper on the table in front of him.

The voice grinned. "Good job Johann."he said, thanking the trader.

Johann bowed a little. "Anything for you Grimmel."he said, straightening his rings.

Grimmel whistled as his dragon came forward from the shadows. Johann jumped in surprise.

"What is that? I've never seen a dragon like that. Not even from my time with Hiccup and his Night Fury."he blurted out, forgetting who he was talking to.

Grimmel dropped the paper. "Night Fury you say? This Hiccup person has trained a Night Fury? That's unbelievable, I hunted down every Night Fury."he said, not believing that a rider has trained a Night Fury.

Johann laughed and pulled out a picture he took of Hiccup and his Night Fury.

"The Night Fury goes by the name of Toothless and is very protective over his rider, Hiccup Haddock."Johann explained.

Grimmel growled. "Haddock. Of course the last remaining Night Fury had to be trained by a Haddock."he muttered, stabbing picture Hiccup in the neck.

"I will find that Night Fury and I will hunt it down."Grimmel said, laughing like a psycho.

Johann joined in on the laughing causing Grimmel to raise an eyebrow.

—-

 **Wow! So I decided to add in Grimmel (the new villain in HTTYD 3) and Traitor Johann (everyone knows he's the biggest traitor*get it traitor trader*no? Darn.) and they are working together! I only added in Grimmel because he's been on my mind a lot lately. And for some reason I know a ton about him and I don't even know how I do! :/**

 **For those of you who are lost as to how Johann knows about Hiccup training Toothless it's because he spied on the duo by accident and saw them training in the cove.**

 **Also the ending is a reference to a show probably not many of you guys know but the reference is from a show called Penguins of Madagascar Operation Blowhole, where Blowhole tells the penguins his master plan and laughs, falling backwards. King Julian joins in on the laughing which causes Blowhole to look at him funny. XD!**

 **Chapter 2 will be out soon! I'm actually gonna try not to update this story so fast...but I probably can't help it...XD again!**

 **-Ellie**


	3. 2 - Longest Flight

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 of Queen of Nadders is out! Hope you enjoy! Video above goes with the beginning of the chapter! XD!**

 ***A Night Fury and a Nadder are flying in the sky, their riders dozing off***

Hiccup and Astrid had been flying for days now, neither of them finding a good island to rest for awhile. Toothless roared and zoomed ahead, he had seen an island that would work for the four of them to rest. That roar brought Hiccup out from his nap as he laughed.

"Haha! Toothless found land! Nice going bud!"he shouted.

Astrid grinned from her spot on Stormfly as the Nadder flew faster so that way she was neck and neck with the Night Fury. Astrid felt the urge to lift her arms up and feel the warm breeze of air blowing past them.

"This is amazing. Our dragons are amazing Hiccup."Astrid told him, patting Stormfly on her neck.

"What is this place?"she asked aloud the minute they landed.

Stormfly and Toothless went to go play with each other leaving Astrid and Hiccup alone to explore and set up camp. Two pairs of eyes looked around the island. On the island there were a ring of mountains with a huge lake in the middle and tons of trees and flat lands surrounding the lake.

"I have no idea Astrid but you have to admit it, this is a cool island."he said, standing up from his spot on the log.

"Where are you going?"Astrid asked him.

"I'm going to go get some wood the fire. Maybe you can do something about food."he told her, walking off into the forest.

Astrid shyly nodded and stood up. She got to work making a fishing rod using a long tree branch she had found and tying some string she had found in Hiccup's saddlebags, finally for the bait she had found some worms. Astrid walked over to the lake and took out one of the worms she found, placing the slimy thing onto the end of the string before she casted it into the water. She sat there, waiting for the fish to catch the worm.

However, she was really tired and started to doze off before she got splashed in the face. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. Stormfly had caught fish while Toothelss splashed her in the face with his tail.

"Thanks girl."she told her dragon.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup's dragon and shook her head, playfully tossing a fish Stormfly had caught to the sitting Night Fury, who caught it in his mouth and ate it whole. A twig snapped loudly causing the dragons to growl and their eyes slit, only calming down when Toothless ran into Hiccup and pushed him to the ground, licking the boy everywhere. Astrid, who was leaning against Stormfly, laughed.

"You know that doesn't wash out!"he yelled.

"If you and Toothless are done playing with each other, I'm heading to bed. C'mon Stormfly."Astrid announced, whistling for Stormfly to follow.

"Yeah yeah love you too bud."Hiccup muttered, standing up from the ground and walking to where Astrid had gone.

He peeked his head and smiled when he saw her fast asleep against Stormfly, who was also asleep. Tip-toeing across the area, being careful not to wake the girls up, Hiccup and Toothless made it across with an occasional small snap of twigs.

"Are you sure I should do this? What if the Night Fury hears me or worse, sees me?!"panicked a boy with black hair and stone gray eyes as he held a knife in his hand.

"Calm down Lars. You'll be fine."came the voice of Grimmel.

Lars nodded but Grimmel couldn't see him. "Okay I can do this."he said.

Lars snuck past the Night Fury, placing dragon root in front of Night Fury's nose. He then crept over to Hiccup's sleeping body and carefully pulled out the knife. Lars shut his eyes as he stabbed Hiccup in the stomach.

Hiccup grunted in his sleep which caused Astrid to spring awake. She saw Lars take the knife out of Hiccup's stomach and hurled her axe at the black haired boy.

"You rat eating munge bucket! You are going to regret that!"Astrid yelled.

She chased after the boy until she lost him in the woods in which she returned to Hiccup. Toothless and Stormfly were watching over him until Astrid got back from her fun chase.

"We need to get him help and fast."Astrid said, her words rushed.

Luckily for her, there was a village nearby where Astrid could go to get Hiccup help. The chief was glaring at her as she walked up to where she had been told the healer's hut was. She carefully set Hiccup's unconscious body down on the cot and the healer got right to work.

Within hours of endless waiting, the healer poked her head out the door and nodded. Astrid ran in and sighed, Hiccup was asleep in his cot with a blanket pulled up, covering his wounded stomach.

The healer turned to Astrid. "So, What are wanderers like you and your friend there doing here in Ice Glade?"asked the healer, gesturing to Hiccup when she said your friend.

Astrid fumbled with a lie. "Oh, we're just traveling. Got lost at sea I guess."she lied.

She could tell that the healer didn't believe her lie for she glared at Astrid.

"Got lost at sea huh? Those wounds don't look like their from being lost at sea."she said.

Astrid was about to speak when a voice, she almost fainted when she heard, spoke up.

"We are travelers but someone attacked us and we don't know who."said Hiccup as he tried to sit up but an arm forced him to stop.

The healer shook her head. "No sitting up for you. You've got some nasty wounds on your stomach and unless you want to damage them more, I suggest you stop trying to sit up."she said, tapping his bandaged stomach causing him to grunt a bit in pain.

"Thank you-"Astrid started.

The healer laughed. "Oh I didn't tell you my name yet did I? Well, I'm Kyra. Kyra Hall."she said, giving the two teenagers a little bow.

"Thank you Kyra."Astrid said.

Kyra nodded. "I'm glad I could help him. I've never seen a bad wound like that since my best friend got stabbed to death. I couldn't save her so she died in my arms."Kyra explained, softly crying.

"It's okay Kyra. We're here for you."Astrid said as she pointed to herself and Hiccup.

"Thank you. Now can I get your names so I can move on in my life?"she said in annoyance.

"I'm Ash."Astrid lied.

"And I'm Hayden."Hiccup said, not sounding like he was lying.

Astrid looked at him with anger on her face. How was he able to lie so easily? And make it not even sound like he was lying?

"You guys are horrible liers."Kyra announced. "I know you guys are lying. So, if you want to tell me your real names I won't tell whatever you're running from that your here. Deal?"she asked aloud.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other before nodding. They could trust her right? Neither of them actually knew they could trust her but for now they had to.

"Astrid."Astrid muttered.

"Hofferson?"Kyra asked in shock.

Astrid nodded, confused as to why she knew her last name.

"My best friend's crush was a Hofferson."she explained.

"Hiccup Haddock the III."Hiccup said.

"I won't tell Berk you're here, in fact where are you guys staying anyways?"Kyra asked.

"On an island west of here."Astrid stated.

"Nice."Kyra said, placing healing things in some saddlebags.

Astrid noticed what Kyra was doing and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"she asked the healer.

The healer stopped what she was doing and did a dragon call. Landing on the platform next to the healer's hut was a red and green Grapple Grounder. She poked her red and green head into the window which Kyra petted.

"Woah. Who's that?"Hiccup asked, seeing the dragon for the first time.

"This is my Grapple Grounder named Razor."Kyra remarked, her dragon's head resting on her shoulder.

* **Camera zooms in on Astrid holding onto an injured Hiccup***

 **Chapter 2 is here! Just a little note, Kyra Hall is one of my ocs that will be in this story. The Hofferson she was talking about was Astrid's older brother but she doesn't know that. Her best friend will be mentioned a lot and will eventually return as the Goddess of Death, sitting on top of her dragon.**

 **Now that Hiccup got stabbed by someone, they still have no idea who did it. Also, is it just me or is writing about bad guys is so much fun!**

 **Sorry if I'm rambling...this story is so exciting! I love writing about it! XD!**

 **Chapter 3 will be out soon! Probably within the next few hours...at the rate I go. :p**

 **-Ellie**


	4. 3 - Where Are We

**Hiya guys! Chapter 3 of Queen of Nadders! Hope you enjoy! :p**

 ***A Stormcutter with a rider on his back flies into an Ice Nest***

"My Queen, What brings you here?"asked the King of the nest.

The Queen jumped off her dragon, signaling him to go find food for himself. The Stormcutter took off leaving the Queen alone with the King.

"Cloudjumper and I went to Berk."the Queen announced.

The king of the nest frowned. "You know it's dangerous if you two show your faces in Berk Valka."the king told her.

Valka nodded and sat down on the ground, overlooking the entire nest.

"Yes I know it's dangerous. I just had to make sure my son was safe."she said, not looking at the king.

"I'm sensing a but coming."the king muttered.

"But by the time Cloudjumper and I got there, he was gone."she whispered, her voice barely heard.

"Gone? You don't think?"the Bewilderbeast asked her.

"No he's not dead. He must've ran away."Valka said.

"From who? And for what?"the king asked aloud.

"I don't know but I want to find my son, just to see why he did run away."Valka announced, putting her armor she had taken off back on.

"Very well. I wish you the best of luck Valka."the Bewilderbeast told her, nudging her staff closer to the women.

Valka picked it up and held it in her hand. "Yes thank you."she told the white dragon.

"Cloudjumper? Let's go."she called for her dragon and she got answered with a roar.

The brown Stormcutter landed and pushed his head, nudging her into the saddle. The minute she was in, he took off. Spreading all four of his wings out, they flew into the bright blue sky and out of the nest.

—-

"Where is it?"growled Grimmel.

He was tired of asking where the last remaining Night Fury was. So far, he got no answer. Grimmel grabbed a small knife and tossed it into a man, killing him.

"Master Grimmel, if I may, I have something you might find interesting."called Johann as he walked into the room, holding a scroll in his hand.

He placed the scroll on the table and unveiled it. On the scroll was a map with ruins that no one could read -dragonese- Grimmel glared at the traitor.

"A map?! THAT NO ONE CAN READ! Why did you bring me this?"Grimmel said in obvious anger.

Johann laughed evilly. "Because I know one person who speaks dragonese but we have to find her before she finds her son."he explained.

Grimmel crossed his arms. "Her son? Let me get this straight, you want to find a mom to a son and ask her to translate the ruins on this map? No."he said, turning his back to Johann.

"What if I told you this women is Hiccup Haddock's mother."Johann announced.

Grimmel froze and turned around so that he was facing Johann.

"Hiccup Haddock's mother? So the wife of Stoick the Vast? Excellent work Johann."Grimmel stated.

"We set sail at dawn!"he roared and walked out of the room.

—-

"So Hiccup, What's the plan?"asked Astrid as she sat across from him in their hut.

Kyra was the daughter of the chief so being the generous person she was, she had asked her father to let them stay in a hut that she would build with her friends. Now she was a good friend of the two.

"I don't know."Hiccup said, playing around with some gears.

"I can't believe that Kyra has a dragon, and not just any dragon a dragon we've never seen before."Astrid commented.

"Yeah. I wonder how she'll react to meeting a Night Fury for the first time."Hiccup remarked.

"Knock! Knock!"came the voice of Kyra.

"Come in!"Astrid hollered back.

The door to their hut opened and running into the couple was a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. Kyra pulled her friend off the couple.

"Sorry guys, she's a bit crazy when it comes to new people."Kyra told them.

"Anyways, this is Candy."Kyra said, gesturing to the pink haired girl with blue eyes.

"Kyra. I have to talk to you. Alone."called a boy with brown hair and black eyes, who was leaning against the doorway.

"Of course. Let's go Zion."Kyra said, walking behind Zion.

"That was weird. KK never leaves without saying anything."Candy blurted out.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, who was about ready to grab her axe. He shook his head and gestured with his head to the door and pointed to Candy, who was talking nonstop.

"Sorry Candy? Was it? But we want to be alone."Astrid said, shoving Candy out the door.

"Alone? Oh! You mean so you guys can have 'fun'!"Candy shouted in joy.

Kyra and Zion came back and saw Candy jumping up and down in excitement.

"Let me guess, she thinks you guys want to do it."Zion commented.

"NOT THAT WAY!"Astrid shouted, her hand trying to grab her axe but frowning when she realized it wasn't there.

She looked at Hiccup. "Where is my axe?"she mouthed to him.

"With the dragons, we need these people to trust us. Which means no weapons."he mouthed back to her.

"Reminds me of them."Kyra muttered, smiling at the silent conversation Hiccup and Astrid were having.

Zion nodded. "Yeah, they did this all the time and at times it got annoying."he said.

"I thought it was cute."Kyra smiled.

"Oh yeah Ellie and Hunter having their famous so-co."Zion muttered.

"So-co? What's that?"Astrid asked once she and Hiccup were done with the silent conversation.

"It's what we call a silent conversation. My best friend and his best friend would always do that."Kyra explained.

"Wait a second, Hunter? That name sounds familiar. Like I've heard it somewhere but where?"Astrid said to herself.

"You should."came a voice Kyra and Zion knew all to well, Astrid and Hiccup were clueless.

"Hey little sis."the voice told Astrid.

Astrid looked up and fainted. Kyra and Zion stood by the voice while Hiccup was tending to the fainted Astrid.

 ***The image of Hiccstrid flashes onto your screen***

 **Oooooo HUNTER IS BACK! Haha! Again another oc of mine.**

 **Here's a little list of my ocs in this story so far, just thought I'd help ya out!**

 **-Kyra Hall**

 **-Zion**

 **-Hunter Hofferson**

 **Chapter 4 will be out soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Ellie**


	5. 4 - A New Tribe

**Hiya guys! Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy! Also thx for 30+ reads in 1 day! Srsy! You guys are awesome! *hands out candy* :p**? ﾟﾍﾬ? ﾟﾍﾭ? ﾟﾍﾫ? ﾟﾍﾬ?

 ***Camera zooms in on Grimmel, Johann and Lars in his office on his boat***

"Do you know where she is? The one that we're trying to find before Hiccup does."asked Grimmel, clearly not happy about losing useful info again.

"No master Grimmel, I have Viggo and Ryker out getting info as we speak."Johann said.

Grimmel nodded. "Good. Lars? LARS!"Grimmel shouted to the boy who was distracting himself with some figurines of the dragon riders -Hiccup and Toothless-.

Lars fumbled with his figurines and stood up, saluting to Grimmel and Johann.

"Yes sir?"he asked, his voice squeaking.

Grimmel growled. "Enough playing with your foolish toys! For starters, I want those toys out! Second, I need info of the Night Fury's whereabouts. Now!"Grimmel ordered.

Lars nodded and grabbed the action figures in his arms, running out of the cabin and into his cabin. He set them on his bed and stared at them. Laying on the bed were action figures of Hiccup & Toothless, Astrid & Stormfly, Fishlegs & Meatlug, Snotlout & Hookfang, and Ruffnut & Tuffnut and Barf n' Belch. His favorites were Hiccup and Toothless but Grimmel hated it when he got distracted by playing with them. For some reason, Lars had always favored the Dragon Riders of Berk. Yes, he had figured out where they were from by overhearing Johann talk to Grimmel and Drago.

Laying under his bed was his backpack, he grabbed it and placed it on his bed. Lars then stuffed the action figures into the backpack before he put it back under his bed, making sure no one could find it and his letters to the Dragon Riders. He wouldn't admit it but he was secretly helping the Dragon Riders get info on Viggo and Ryker. Grimmel had told him that he wanted to surprise the riders by kidnapping the last remaining Night Fury and his rider.

Lars quickly grabbed a map that was lying on his desk. Looking at it, he saw an x on the map in a few places. The places that the x was on were Berk and Dragon's Edge. Lars's eyes widened as he gulped. He made a mental note to tell the Riders about this but only if he could get out.

Rolling the map back up, Lars walked out of his cabin and back into Grimmel's office. He placed the map on the table in front of him. Grimmel grinned.

"Finally about time you got that map. I thought it'd take you longer."called a new voice Lars didn't recognize.

"Easy brother, we are here as guests. No need to bombard them with silly remarks."called another voice that was new.

Grimmel walked back into the room and handed the new voices a cup of coffee.

"Viggo and Ryker are guests. Treat them with respect. Understood."Grimmel stated.

Lars nodded. "Of course sir."he muttered.

"Good any info on the Night Fury's whereabouts?"Grimmel asked.

Viggo looked at Ryker and the two brothers shared a look. Viggo nodded.

"Yes. When my brother shot the Fury down, we placed a tracker on it in case we ever lost it. We can use that tracker to track it's location. So we did and it brought us to this location."Viggo said, pointing with his finger to Dragon's Edge on the map.

Grimmel raised an eyebrow. "Dragon's Edge? Why not Berk?"he asked.

Lars stifled a giggle as Johann glared at him which caused him to shut up.

"What if I told you that is where the Dragon Rider's base of operations is?"Johann said.

"Excellent. Men! We set sail for Dragon's Edge at Noon!"Grimmel ordered.

"You two better make sure that Night Fury is there otherwise,"Grimmel made a motion as he slid a hand across his neck. "your dead."he finished.

Viggo and Ryker nodded in fear.

"Good now leave."Grimmel told him, shooing the two brothers out.

—-

"Hiccup are you okay? You seem a little off lately."Astrid called, walking up to her boyfriend.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah I'm fine Astrid."he said, using her least favorite choice of words.

"What are you thinking about?"Astrid asked him, handing him a sword.

Hiccup took the sword and glanced at it laying in his hands. He muttered something incoherent to himself. Astrid was about to smack him with her axe but she decided to joke around with him. Instead of smacking him with her axe, she grinned at him.

"I'm just thinking about Berk, what would've happened to us if we didn't leave? I mean I would probably get kicked out of Berk for being the useless runt and Snotlout would become Chief."he muttered.

Astrid almost dropped her axe as an idea came to her head.

"Hiccup! You know what we should do?"she asked him, her voice getting all excited.

Hiccup shook his head, placing his sword in its sheath Astrid had given him.

"No what?"he said.

Astrid grinned. "We should make our own tribe! Oh! Oh! And you can be chief! Since you know, you have the training and stuff."she explained her idea.

Hiccup nodded not catching one word of what she said but when he did, he almost fainted.

"Wait? WHAT! There is no way I'm being Chief!"Hiccup stammered, finally catching on to Astrid's words.

Astrid laughed. "Yes you are! You're the only one out of the two of us that has Chief training."she explained.

Hiccup reluctantly nodded, agreeing with her words.

"Okay I'll be the Chief but what are we going to name our tribe?"he asked her.

Astrid placed her hand on where his heart would be. "Slow down Hiccup. We need to figure out where our tribe will live and who is going to be apart of it first okay?"she said.

"Okay. Hey maybe we can get Kyra to join our new tribe."Hiccup said as Astrid laughed.

"Maybe."was all she said as she closed her eyes and got some sleep.

Hiccup did the same, keeping Astrid close to him as the couple fell fast asleep.

 ***An image of Hiccup and Astrid standing above their tribe as Chief and Chieftess flashes onto your screen***

 **Wow! 4 chapters in and we already have 54 reads! That is crazy considering I published this story like two days ago! It's either really good or ima really lousy writer! JK!**

 ***ahem* Anyways! Chapter 5 will be up soon, I will try to get two chapters updated a day, that is my new plan! Also, thank you guys for 62 followers! You guys are amazing! *gives ice cream out as a gift* HERE TAKE SOME ICE CREAN MY CRAZY READERS!**

 **I hope you are enjoying this story so far as I am writing it!**

 **-Ellie**


	6. 5 - All Hail the Chief!

**Hello everyone! New chapter is here so enjoy! One of my favorite scenes from the movie! :p**

 ***Camera zooms in on Hiccup and Astrid talking to people***

"I don't suppose you want to join our new tribe."called Astrid as she stood facing the crowd of people with Hiccup standing beside her.

It was 8 in the morning and Hiccup had woken up first, tempted to get a head start on getting people to join. Astrid has woken up after he left, finding his spot on the bed empty.

After a few hours of trying to get people to join, Hiccup and Astrid only had about 3 people, one of them being Kyra. The daughter of the chief of Ice Glade had practically forced the couple to let her join after she begged her father. She agreed that she would be their healer, for her experience with healing. Kyra also had told Astrid to keep an eye on Hiccup, after all, he was getting over being stabbed in the stomach.

The other two people were friends of Kyra, a girl and a boy. The girl's name was Valerie and she had long brown hair tied up into a French braid. She wears golden armor that matches her golden Stormcutter named Gold. The boy standing next to her was Zion, a boy with blazing ice blue hair and emerald green eyes. He wears diamond blue armor that matches his ice Nadder named Frost.

"So who's the Chief? If your starting a tribe, you need a leader."Valerie said as she leaned against her dragon.

Astrid grinned and pointed, with her thumb, to Hiccup.

"He is the Chief."she said.

Valerie raised an eyebrow and reached out for her golden staff, aiming it at Hiccup.

"If your the Chief, you better have a good reason as to why you would be Chief and not any of us."she muttered, ready to throw her staff.

Zion caught her staff with his hand and aimed it at her -the sharp end pointed towards the ground- who glared at him.

"Val, it's okay. He's not going to betray us like Viggo did."he told her, handing her staff back to her.

Valerie took her staff and put it in her sheath across her back. "Fine. Betray us and your dragons won't be the only thing that's dead."Valerie said, glaring at the couple.

Hiccup and Astrid gulped, fear painted on their faces like frosting on a cake. Valerie grinned as Zion facepalmed.

—-

"Still nothing on that Night Fury?"asked Grimmel as he shuffled through his papers.

Johann shook his head. "Nothing master Grimmel. Though, may I inform you of my adventures to the Isle of Night?"he asked, running a hand through his beard.

Grimmel growled. "Not now Johann! I need info on that Night Fury and stat!"he yelled, running his pocket knife through a picture of the last remaining Night Fury.

"Boss! Someone wishes to speak to you."called one of Grimmel's men.

Grimmel turned around sharply and made no emotion. He stared at the map that was laying on the table.

"Who?"he asked, not looking up from his map.

"Uh Dagur. Dagur the Deranged."The man told his boss.

Grimmel smirked. "Very well, set sail to Berserk Island. It's time I have a meet with Berserk's Chief."he said as he yelled out orders to set sail for Berserk.

—-

Berserk was very similar to Berk but more dark and gloomy. Sitting on his dragon over watching his village work was the Chief of the Berserkers, Dagur. He wasn't called Dagur the Deranged for nothing.

"Dagur, we can't fight them all."called a voice walking up to Dagur.

Dagur hopped off of his dragon, telling the Gronckle to stay put. He faced the voice.

"Oh come on! Heather, we're Berserkers! We were born to fight!"Dagur told her.

Heather shook her head and whipped her axe open, revealing the double blades. She turned around, her black braid whipping around with her.

"Fine Dagur, be like that. If we lose Berserk then what?"she asked her brother.

"Sis, we won't lose Berserk. We can easily ask Hiccup and his Riders to help us. Maybe you could get in touch with your boyfriend."Dagur said, gripping his sister's shoulders.

Heather nodded. "Right. I'll get right to it."she said and ran off, her dragon following her.

"Time to fight back Shattermaster."Dagur muttered to his dragon, hopping onto the green Gronckle.

The duo took off, blasting Dragon Flyers with lava blasts.

—-

After spending most of the day trying to find and get people to join their new tribe, Hiccup and Astrid collapsed in exhaustion.

"How many did we get?"asked Astrid tiredly.

Hiccup sat up, blinking his eyes to get his eyesight back. He had lost it while he and Astrid slumped in exhaustion.

"About 10 more. It's a slow process but we're making progress."Hiccup said.

"Well at least it's something."Astrid muttered, standing up and walking over to Hiccup, offering him her hand.

He gripped her hand as she helped him up. "You know maybe Heather and Dagur could join us."she told him.

"Heather might. Dagur probably can't. He's a chief Astrid, the chief of the berserkers. He can't just up and leave like it's nobody's business."Hiccup explained.

"Then let's go see if Heather will join us."Astrid said as she jumped up in happiness.

Hiccup and Astrid had met Dagur and Heather while they were trying to get people to join their new tribe. They went to every island except Berk, for obvious reasons. When they landed in Berserk, Heather had greeted them and showed them around, where they and their dragons could stay. It turns out, Berserk was the only island to make peace with dragons and now their island would be second.

"Let's go Astrid, everyone else stay here. Kyra your in charge until we get back."Hiccup ordered the healer.

"Right! On it Chief!"she yelled and got to work making sure everyone was accounted for and had food & water.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and mounted his Night Fury while she mounted her Deadly Nadder.

"To Berserk!"Hiccup yelled out as the couple's dragons launched into the air.

 ***The image of Hiccup and Astrid following each other like a game of tag flashes onto your screen :p***

 **Wow! 70+ reads in like three days! You guys are a-maze-ing! I'm addicted to that quote! :p Anyways, chapter 6 will be out soon!**

 **Hope you are enjoying this a-maze-ing story! XD!**

 **-Ellie**


	7. 6 - I'm Tracking You

**Whooo hooo! 6th chapter has arrived *does dramatic bow* ENJOY! Clip above is hysterical! Lol! I forgot that happened...XD!**

 ***Camera zooms in on the most evilest man ever -Drago- and his ugly goons***

Standing on his boat, watching everything that was going on was a mad man with no mercy. His name...

"Drago! Grimmel is here sir."called one of the soldiers, a youngster by the name of Hex, son of the god of mischief -Loki- but no one knew that.

Drago Bludvist was feared throughout the archipelago. Legend has it, he showed his face at a Chief's gathering. He brought his armored dragons in and they burnt the place to the ground, killing every chief inside or so he thought he did. According to the books, Stoick the Vast -Chief of Berk- actually made it out alive. From that day forward, Drago vowed to kill the remaining Haddocks, starting with Stoick.

"Very well, leave us."he ordered Hex, who nodded and left the room.

"If you're here to talk then I presume you have information for me."Drago said, giving Grimmel, who had just walked into the room, a sinister smile.

Grimmel smirked. "Of course I do boss."he said as he placed the papers on the table that was directly in front of Drago.

"Go on."he told the mad man with evil armor.

"I heard that the last remaining Night Fury was trained by Hiccup Haddock. I also heard that Valka is the only one who can speak dragonese but that got me thinking, what if the gene was passed down to her son, who rides the Night Fury."Grimmel explained what Johann told him.

Drago laughed evilly. "So that's were Stoick was hiding, protecting his son. I should have known. That old man would do anything to protect his only child."Drago growled.

"Let's make a deal Drago. You help me find the Night Fury and I'll bring you Stoick the Vast and his precious son. Do we have a deal?"Grimmel said, holding out his hand for Drago to shake.

Drago thought for a moment before he shook Grimmel's hand.

"It's a deal."he told Grimmel.

—

"There! Berserk! I see it."Hiccup cried out from on top his dragon.

He and Astrid had been flying for 5 hours straight but they did land and let the dragons rest a bit before they continued flying.

"About time! We've been flying for 5 hours!"Astrid yelled, stretching her arms as she sat on top of Stormfly.

They zoomed towards the island, landing after they found a good hidden, secure spot for them to land their dragons. When Hiccup and Astrid arrived in the village, they found it a mess.

Berserk wasn't like it was before, there was fire and burnt down houses. Scales were in piles that laid on the ground. Hiccup walked over to a pile of scales and picked one of them up, holding it in his hand and traced it over with his finger.

"These aren't normal scales."he muttered as Astrid walked up to him.

Her blue eyes traced the scale. "You're right, they aren't so who's are they?"she asked him.

"That's what we want to know. Glad to see you guys are here though I wish Berserk wasn't covered in a mess."Heather said as she and Dagur walked up to the couple.

"Yeah sorry about our bad timing, we can go if you want."Hiccup said, already pushing Astrid towards the forest.

"Why are you guys going to the forest?"Heather asked.

They didn't know she and Dagur have dragons nor did she and Dagur know they have dragons. Dagur raised an eyebrow.

"Heather's right where are you guys going?"he asked the couple.

Astrid and Hiccup froze in their spots as their minds struggled to come up with a lie. After thinking for a minute, Hiccup finally had an idea.

"We forgot our stuff!"he lied.

Heather shook her head and laughed. "Right sure you did. Anyways, me and Dagur need to do something."she said, giving Dagur hand motions.

"What?"he asked in confusion.

Heather facepalmed and dragged Dagur with her. Hiccup and Astrid went to the forest where their dragons were being kept. Halfway there, Astrid glared at Hiccup.

"Seriously we forgot our stuff?"she asked him.

Hiccup shrugged as a black mob ran into him. Stormfly ran towards Astrid and nudged the blonde girl. Hiccup pushed the black body of his dragon off of him.

"Yes I love you too bud."he mumbled and stood up, wiping dragon spit off of him.

"Oh come on! Not you too Shattermaster!"called the voice of Dagur as he and a green Gronckle came up to the couple.

Dagur dropped his weapons in shock. Heather came up behind him and her eyes widened when she saw the Legendary dragon standing right in front of her.

"You have it. No way."she said aloud.

"Have what?"asked Astrid as she leaned against a blue and yellow Nadder.

"You guys have dragons."Heather concluded before she was nudged by a sliver dragon.

"So do you and Dagur apparently."noted Astrid.

"Right um this is Windshear, my Razorwhip."Heather introduced her sliver dragon.

"This is Shattermaster, my Gronckle."Dagur said, introducing his green and brown Gronckle.

Heather placed a hand on her hip with her double bladed axe in her other hand.

"What about you guys?"she asked Hiccup and Astrid.

Said couple turned to each other and nodded.

"This is Stormfly, my Deadly Nadder."Astrid said, leaning on the blue and yellow Nadder.

She smirked at Hiccup. "Your turn. Amaze us."she said, jokingly.

"And this is Toothless-"Hiccup started but got cut off by Dagur's laughing.

"What kind of a name is Toothless? I would've named him Deathstrike or Nightwing, something cooler then Toothless."Dagur said as he laughed.

Hiccup mentally facepalmed but continued anyways.

"Like I was saying before someone interrupted me,"he said, glaring at Dagur. "this is Toothless, the last remaining Night Fury."Hiccup said, placing a hand on the black Fury.

"Wait what's a Night Fury?"Dagur asked stupidly as everyone else facepalmed even Toothless did his 'really? Did you seriously just ask that?' look.

 ***The image of Dagur acting stupid and not knowing what a Night Fury is flashes on your screen***

 **Haha! Dagur is kinda fun to write but I'm making him be sort of stupid. XD! The ending I was laughing the entire time I wrote it! Can that happen in the movies? :p Anyways! 7 will be out soon!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed this story! Btw it is in the Wattys not that anyone cares but yeah...**

 **-Ellie**


	8. 7 - My Gift Is Love

**Ooooo 300+ reads! *does party dance with Toothless* oh yeah! We're dancing! Go Ellie and Toothless! *notices readers staring at me like I'm cra cra* um...sorry! Take chapter 7 and leave me alone! Enjoy!**

 ***You see Toothless and Stormfly flying side by side in the air with a Gronckle and a Razorwhip flying behind***

"I can't believe you don't know what a night fury is! You are the one who wanted to hunt it down and take it's head and mount it on a spear."Heather explained to Dagur from atop Windshear.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and laughed. They couldn't believe that Dagur would actually hunt down dragons considering he has a dragon of his own.

"Really?"Astrid asked aloud.

Heather whipped her head around, her braid slapping Dagur really hard. "Yeah, he did."she said as she ignored the fact that her braid hit Dagur in the face.

"I love the smell of hair in my face."Dagur muffled through Heather's braid.

"Whoops! Is my hair in your face?"Heather said as she moved her hair out of her brother's face but left a tiny strand.

"GET YOUR HAIR OUT OF MY FACE HEATHER!"Dagur whined, pouting a little.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other and laughed.

—

"Ah, Johann do come in."called Grimmel, not looking up from his paper.

On his desk was a piece of paper with his so-called plan written on it. A pair of charcoal gray eyes stared at the paper in awe.

"I don't suppose you came here with something on your mind did you?"Grimmel asked Johann as he looked up at the trader.

The trader grinned. "I did. I have an idea that may change your plan."he said.

Grimmel raised an eyebrow and gestured with his hand for Johann to continue. "Continue, you have my attention."he told the trader.

Johann laughed out loud. "We kidnap someone Master Hiccup holds dear to him."he said.

"Who?"Grimmel asked almost being dared to.

"Hiccup's lover, Astrid Hofferson."Johann explained.

Grimmel growled. "And how exactly did you plan this? Are you forgetting Haddock has my prize! Fetch me my prize and I'll think about your plan."he told the trader as he swiveled his chair around so his back was facing Johann.

"Now leave."he waved his hand.

Johann, before he left, had grabbed a flash drive that Grimmel had on his desk in front of the Trader. When he got back to his boat, he fished for a computer or device he could plug the flash drive into. After awhile of searching, Johann gave up and chucked the flash drive into the water, sinking deep into the vast sea.

A knock on his door brought him back to his senses as Johann stood up and walked over to the wooden door, slowly opening it and groaning at who it was. The son of Loki stood in the doorway of Johann's room.

"Hello Hex."Johann growled.

Hex gave a short laugh. "Ha! Johann. Boss wants you, says you aren't doing your job right. Best get there now or else, he seemed really mad."he tricked Johann, but the trader had no idea of the trick.

Mumbling to himself, Johann walked out of the room, leaving the door open by accident. Hex smiled to himself.

"Alright! Come on in! The place is clear!"he shouted as a group of men suddenly crowded the place like sprinkles on a cake.

—-

"You really think I should go see Stoick again? What if he never forgives me for what I did to him and Hiccup?"muttered Valka as she paced the cave.

The King shared a look with Cloudjumper, Valka's Stormcutter before he faced the Queen of Dragons.

"I believe it is for the best Valka, they need to know you're alive."the King told her.

Valka nodded. "You're right Ice. I should."she said as she started tying bags to Cloudjumper's saddle.

After a few hours -2 actually- Valka was ready to head off to see Stoick but one thing caught her mind. Spinning around, she faced Ice.

"What about Cloudjumper? They don't like dragons, they kill them."Valka said, patting her Stormcutter on his head.

Ice was lost in thought, forming a plan to keep them both safe. Turning to Valka and Cloudjumper, he grinned.

"What is the one dragon Vikings are utterly terrified of?"Ice asked her.

Valka thought for a moment then she remembered what type of dragon Vikings were pussy-cats with.

Smirking she said her answer. "Night Fury."

"Maybe we can dress Cloudjumper up as a Night Fury. I don't know how that would work but we could try."Ice said his idea.

"I'm afraid that won't work Ice. It's a nice gesture but we'll be careful won't we Cloudjumper?"she said as she smiled at her dragon.

Cloudjumper licked her face as if he was saying "Of course we'll be safe. I'll protect you Val."

"Oh thank you Cloudjumper."Valka thanked her dragon as he helped her up to the saddle.

"Let's go see Stoick and Hiccup again. TO BERK!"she shouted as the Stormcutter spread his 4 wings and flew up into the bright blue sky.

—

"OH COME ON JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"shouted Heather, impatiently.

For 2 weeks, ever since the little group decided to start their own village, she often found Hiccup and Astrid spending time together.

"It's about time they admit their love for each other, I mean come on, it's been weeks!"Dagur agreed with Heather.

"Hey Astrid? Can I talk to you?"Hiccup asked the blonde.

She nodded. "Sure. What about?"she asked him.

"Astrid I'm giving you a gift."Hiccup told her, taking her hands in his.

"A gift? Hiccup, you didn't need to."she told him.

She kissed his cheek as he blushed madly.

"You're right Astrid, I didn't need to but I'm giving you it anyways."Hiccup told her.

"I'm giving you the gift of Love. I love you Astrid."Hiccup announced.

 ***The image of Hiccstrid flashes onto your screen in a heart***

 **Ooooo! LOVE IS IN THE AIR! Anyways, next chapter will be out soon! Thank you guys for 66 followers and 380+ reads on this story! You GUYS ARE A-MAZE-ING!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Also song above is soooo good! I love it! And I thought it fit the story right about now!**

 **-Ellie**


	9. 8 - We Are Family

**Hey guys! The idea for this chapter came to from the song above which I absolutely adore! My favorite song of all time! XD! Thanks for 500+ reads! Here is your brand new chapter! Enjoy Chapter 8 guys!**

 ***You see a picture of a Night Fury with a knife stabbed in it and a pair of cold eyes glaring at***

"Grimmel sir, are you alright?"asked Johann as he walked up to the dragon rider.

He was really mad at Hex for tricking him and literally wanted to lock the demigod in a dragon-rooted cell. However, he could dream but that would never happen for Grimmel would get on his case.

"Here,"Grimmel said as he slide a piece of paper across the table. "it's not much but at least it's something to bring us closer to my prize."he finished.

Johann narrowed his brown eyes. "And what exactly will this information do? 'Cause Master Grimmel it really isn't much."he said.

Grimmel patted Johann on the head like a dog.

"You see Johann, that is where you are wrong."Grimmel said, laughing like the evil bastard he is.

—

"I'm giving you the gift of Love. I love you Astrid."Hiccup announced.

Astrid stood there in both awe and shock but she shook her head and smiled. Ocean blue eyes stared into emerald green ones as Hiccup took Astrid's hands in his own.

"Hiccup-"Astrid started but got cut off by a horn going off.

She ran towards the edge of the island where she could see ships rolling into their waters, Hiccup behind her was already at work barking out orders.

"Who's sail is that?"Astrid asked the minute she made it to the docks, Heather and Dagur behind her.

Hiccup continued to bark orders and the three could hear him barking orders out.

"Hide the dragons now! We don't know if we can trust them! Best to keep the dragons safe and out of harms way." Hiccup ordered, gesturing to the stables where Toothess was walking inside with Stormfly, Windshear, and Shattermaster behind him.

Kyra peeked her head out of the healer's hut and grinned at the sail. Running out of the hut, she bumped into Astrid as she grinned.

"Astrid, that sail is the Hysterics Tribe."Kyra called from where she was standing, overlooking the docks.

Over the past two months, not only did Hiccup and Astrid get together and kept it a secret from everyone but they also gained a ton more people and started training a group of teenagers around their age to become Dragon Riders.

The long brown boat pulled up to the docks and stepping off a plank was a skinny tall man with dark brown hair and flaming red eyes. Behind him was a boy with blonde hair and the same flaming red eyes. Next to the boy was a girl with long black hair and lilac purple eyes.

Kyra ran forwards and hugged the girl. "Lyneke!"she cried.

Lyneke (pronounced ly-nick) smiled and hugged the healer back.

"It's so good to see you again Kyra but where's Amanda?"she asked Kyra.

Her friend, the boy next to the Chief, stepped up to the two girls and placed a hand on Kyra's shoulder. His flaming red eyes looking into pale blue ones.

"Kyra, where is she?"he asked her.

Kyra stumbled with her words. Her friends looking at her with worry on their faces.

"I don't know where she is Brojnr."Kyra told the boy.

The chief glanced around at the large group of people, trying to find their chief. Brojnr facepalmed as Lyneke and Kyra laughed a little.

"Um dad, do you even know who the chief is?"Brojnr asked his father.

The chief gave a heavy deep laugh. "Bahaha! Nonsense son! Of course I know who the chief is. Um, which one of you is the chief?"he said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Brojnr laughed as he and Lyneke walked behind the Chief, taking their rightful places on either side of the Chief.

Hiccup gulped. Mentally, he had no plan on meeting with another chief, namely one he had never heard of before now. He shrugged, waving that thought off and held his hand out.

"Hayden, Chief of Dragon Tail. Welcome to Dragon Tail."Hiccup said, using his fake name.

"Chief Brian. I have a letter for you sir."called the voice of a little girl with two blonde pigtails and bright purple eyes.

Brian took the letter from the 7 year old's hand and thanked her.

"Thank you Madyi (pronounced Maddie)."retorted Brian.

"Brian Holler, Chief of Hysterics Tribe. At your service."Brian introduced himself.

"Oh and this is my son, Brojnr Holler and his best friend Lyneke Rose."he said introducing the two teenagers beside him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"Hiccup got cut off by Lyneke's glare.

"Don't even think about lying k?"she growled at him.

"-Hiccup and this is Astrid. The others are members of Dragon Tail that are standing behind us."Hiccup explained.

Brojnr shared a look with his father, who's eyes widened.

"Haddock? Hiccup Haddock? Son of Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk?"Brian asked Hiccup, who nodded shyly.

"What are you doing so far from Berk?"this time is was Brojnr who asked Hiccup.

Hiccup shared a look with his friends before he grinned.

"I think it's time you meet someone."he announced, giving a big smirk.

"Who? I don't recall you having other people."Brian commented.

"He's not a person, he's more of a thing, an animal. Don't worry you can trust him."Hiccup said, still grinning and smirking.

—-

"PLEASE tell me we have SOME useful, information to use."Grimmel growled, slamming his hands on the table.

Out of all the information they had been getting, almost none of it was actually useful. It was all useless and a "complete waste of my time" according to Grimmel.

"Here is something that can be a little useful."Johann said meekly.

Inside his head, he was mentally scared of Grimmel especially since last time he nearly got killed by Smash, Grimmel's Grimnasher. That was an event Johann didn't want to repeat. Sighing, Johann handed Grimmel the information he had gotten from an outside source, he wasn't about to just blurt out that he got it from an outside source. No! He needed time to think about what he would tell everyone.

Grimmel threw the papers across the room before he picked them up and ripped them piece by piece.

"THESE ARE USELESS! GO FIND ME SOMETHING USEFUL OR YOU YOURSELF WILL BE MADE USEFUL JOHANN!"Grimmel bellowed in anger.

"Yes Master Grimmel."Johann said as he left the room as silent as a ninja.

 ***you see Johann smiling like the evil bastard he is and pretending to be ninja Johann! :3***

 **Wow! Guys thx for the 800+ reads you guys are amazing!**? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾘ? **THANKS GUYS! Also thank you guys for adding this story to your reading Lists! Really made my day!**

 **Whoever guesses the "someone" Hiccup will introduce gets a shout-out next chapter! Good luck!**? ﾟﾘﾏ? ﾟﾘﾏ? ***smirks***

 **Also the lines "...you will be made useful Johann!" and the "...Ninja Johann!" Are from Minecraft Story Mode! I love those lines! BEST GAME EVER! ESPECIALLY NINJA IVOR! XD! AND PAMA'S FAMOUS LINE OF YOU WILL BE MADE USEFUL! UGHHH DARN YOU PAMA!**

 **Ahem, next chapter will be out soon! Listen to the song above! BEST SONG EVER! It's legit! XD!**

 **-Ellie**


	10. 9 - A Traitor Among Us

**Haiiiii guys! New chapter here you go! Enjoy! Thank you for those who actually read and like this story! Really motivates me to continue this amazing story! Thank you guys for 1.2K reads on this story! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 ***the camera zooms in on the group of people walking though the forest on the island of Dragon Tail***

"So where is this 'someone' that you want us to meet?"asked Brian as he grumbled to himself after he stepped in mud for the third time.

Hiccup smirked and placed two of his fingers in his mouth, whistling two times before a dragon roar was heard. Landing in front of the group and growling at the newcomers was a sleek, black dragon with a famed legend. Brian fainted as soon as he saw the dragon land, waking up seconds later.

"That's...that's...that's...A NIGHT FURY!?"bellowed Brian, his yell scaring the group and the Night Fury.

Astrid stifled a laugh, her face not hiding the smile growing on it. Hiccup placed a hand on the Night Fury's head, keeping the dragon from going crazy. The dragon however had other plans, he growled as his mouth opened, ready to fire a plasma blast at the strangers.

Hiccup kept his hand on the dragon's head. "Easy bud, not yet anyways."he whispered to the dragon.

The Night Fury snorted but still kept his protective stance, his tail wrapped around Hiccup 's legs. A squawk was suddenly heard as a blue and yellow dragon landed beside Astrid, getting into the same stance her fellow Night Fury friend was in.

"Stormfly!"Astrid cried, happy to see her dragon here beside her.

Stormfly nudged Astrid's hand as the blond warrior hugged her loyal dragon.

"Do your thing bud." Hiccup whispered to his dragon as the Night Fury let out a sonic wave.

The sonic wave revealed all the dragons on Dragon Tail landing, taking stances beside their riders. Brian grumbled in shock and awe.

Brojnr shared a look with Lyneke as the two friends nodded and ran to the cliff, where they jumped. Brian ran over and gasped in shock as he watched his only son jump off the cliff. Flying up on a Razorwhip and an Ice Nadder was Brojnr and Lyneke. Brian, Hiccup and Astrid all gaped in shock. Neither of them were expecting that.

"Yeah baby!"yelled Brojnr as he sat on top of his Razorwhip, Slicer.

"Man, it's good to be back on our dragons! THANK YOU PRINCESS OF NIGHT FURIES!"shouted Lyneke from atop of her Ice Nadder, Destiny.

Destiny flipped before she landed, her ice feet gently touching the ground as her fragile wings folded against her sides. Lyneke hopped off with Destiny following her. Minutes later and a Razorwhip landed beside Destiny and Lyneke.

"How did you two even get dragons?"asked Kyra as she stomped towards the two, Razor following behind her.

Lyneke rolled her eyes. "Duh, who else?"she commented.

Kyra's eyes widened before she muttered something incoherently to herself. A loud snap of a twig brought everyone into a fighting stance. The pattern went twig snap roar, twig snap roar, twig snap snap roar. That last one was different, Kyra narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, don't let the dragons loose yet. We don't know who or what this is."she mouthed to Hiccup, who nodded and mouthed it back to Astrid.

Astrid found her axe lying in front of her. Carefully picking it up, she held it in her hand ready to strike. Another twig snap was heard as she let go of her axe.

"Seriously? Are you trying to kill me sis?"called the voice as he caught the axe in his hands, walking back to the group with a Night Fury behind him.

Astrid screamed.

"Now what were you saying Kyra?"asked Lyneke.

"Ellie. She helped you get those dragons didn't she?"Kyra asked but her question got unanswered.

"Ellie's been missing for months. What makes you think she trained dragons?"the voice replied.

"You're dead. I saw it happen. You're not alive, Hunter."retorted Astrid as her axe met his throat.

Hunter pushed the axe away with his finger. "Easy sis, I'm not dead and I'm certainly not gonna hurt you."he told her.

For the first time in years, Astrid and Hunter shared a long glaring contest.

—

"Are we close with that information?"Grimmel asked Hex, who had walked into the room seconds earlier.

Hex shrugged. "No Grimmel, but there is something I think you should know about."he told Grimmel, placing a sheet of paper on the table.

Looking at the paper, Grimmel's eyes widened as he growled in his mind.

"SHE'S ALIVE!? SINCE WHEN!"he bellowed.

"Two days ago. We don't know about her dragon yet. We think he might've survived too."Hex replied.

"FIND ME THAT SHADOW FURY AND HIS STUPID, USELESS RIDER!"Grimmel shouted.

Hex grinned. "Of course Master. As you wish."he said, leaving the room to get started on finding the Shadow Fury.

—-

"Wait a minute, how is Hunter even here?"Hiccup asked Astrid.

Astrid sharpened her axe. "I don't know and I don't care."she replied, not looking up at all.

"You should care, he's your brother." Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup, if your trying to play that game then I don't want to play. Besides he should've died, maybe then my mom would still be alive."she muttered to herself.

"Why do you say that Astrid?"Hiccup asked her.

Astrid looked at him. "Because, she got killed by a dragon that my brother couldn't kill. HE WAS A MISTAKE! HE SHOULDN'T BE MY BROTHER! I hope he gets killed sometime, it'd be better for me and my dad without him in the picture."she blurted out, covering her mouth the minute she realized she said that.

"Maybe I should kill you Astrid."Hunter said, grinning very evilly.

 _"You want revenge for your mother's death that your sister blames you for? Then kill that so-called sister of yours and I'll see what else you can do for Grimmel okay?"said Hex into the built-in coms._

"As you wish Hex."replied Hunter, mentally forming a plan to kill his "sister".

 ***you see Hiccup holding onto a dead Astrid***

 **...NOOO HUNTER DON'T DO IT! NOT ASTRID! NOOOO!**

 **So um...hope you enjoyed the chapter! We shall see if Astrid lives or dies!**

 **Comment if you want Astrid to live or die. Muahahahhaha!**

 **Next chapter will be out soon!**

 **-Ellie**


	11. 10 - Outsiders

**Hey guys! Enjoy Chapter 10 guys! Also, song above is a really good song!**

 ***You see Hunter holding a knife to Astrid's neck and laughing evilly***

Ok so planning to kill your only sister wasn't going as easy as Hunter wanted it to. For some reason, he just couldn't come up with a plan to end her life like something or someone was stopping him. But who?

"I can't do it!"Hunter shouted in frustration.

A figure appeared beside him, her long auburn hair in a tight braid, her purple, green and black dress flowing in the wind. She pierced her emerald green eyes into Hunter's soul. The goddess lifted her hand and gently traced Hunter's cheek.

 _"Easy Hunter. If you keep yelling then you are gonna get nowhere."the goddess told him in his mind._

Hunter gasped, his entire body freezing in his spot, when he heard the voice talk in his mind.

"Ellie?"he whispered, the goddess whipping her head around and smiled.

 _"The one and only."she told him._

"How are you here? I thought you were dead."he blurted out, his mind confused.

 _"As I told you years ago, I'm an outsider. My parents died protecting me and my brothers so the orphanage became our home until one day a family came in and adopted my brother, Kaleb. The next day another family came and adopted Jayden. I was left alone, no family wanted me. I ran away on Nightwing when we crash-landed here, on Berk."Ellie explained._

"Hunter?"called Kyra, her body trembling a little as she walked forward.

Hunter turned around, the spot where Ellie was standing now empty. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. He stood up, meeting Kyra halfway and bumping into her.

"Woah!"Kyra muttered. "You okay Hunter?"she added, her face full of worry.

"I thought I saw Ellie."he whispered.

Kyra almost fainted but luckily she didn't. "Ellie? You thought you saw Ellie? Man, her death is really bitting you. I'm sorry Hunter."she said as she placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

Hunter nodded, half listening to what she said and half thinking. Still thinking about Ellie, he walked into Berk with Summer, his Night Fury, paddling behind him.

—

"We broke the ocean right in half, just to be here...

Did you even know, when you looked away?

Too scared to leave, we can't turn back, will you let us

Survive...?"whispered an auburn haired girl, staring out the window with her green eyes closed.

"Where are we now...?

Where are we now...?

Where are we now?

Did we follow a fading light?

Where are we now?

Will you guide us through the night?"she continued to sing, still staring out the window.

"Where are we now?

We've journeyed...

By land and sea

By land and sea

Where are we now?

It's not a dream

There's strength that flows between us, can't you see?

We're fated!"she said a bit louder.

"We're fated

Not lost...

We're Fated

We're Fated

Never lost...

We're Fated."the girl stood up, her hands resting on the window seal.

"We went from lost to feeling found, all around us...

Our fates entwined have paved the way

No longer broken on the ground, we can stand tall

Survive...

Where are we now...?

Where are we now...?

From nothing more

Than hate and war

We'll make it through together

Where are we now?

Where are we now?"she said, turning around and opened her cell door.

"Where are we now?

We've journeyed...

By land and sea

By land and sea

Where are we now?

It's not a dream

There's love that flows between us, can't you see?

We're fated!"she sang as she walked out of her cell and down the halls.

"We've made it!

Not lost

We're fated

We've made it!

Never lost

We're fated..."she finished her song, opening the doors outside with a huge grin on her face.

She looked up and heard the movement of wings flapping as her loyal dragon landed and the girl hopped into the saddle.

"Let's get somewh-"the girl started but got cut off as a group of Dragon Hunter's surrounded the duo.

"Eira Henderson! Get off the Shadow Fury now!"ordered the leader.

'Eira' smirked. "Never. I don't listen to anyone!"she shouted, kicking her dragon's side gently to signal them to leave.

"ELLIE HENDERSON! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT SHADOW FURY!"bellowed Viggo.

Ellie laughed and turned her body to face the retreating form of Viggo.

"Hey Viggo! Touch my dragon again and I will kill you!"she shouted at Viggo.

"Oh yeah HOW ELLIE?!"Viggo shouted back at her.

"POWERS VIGGO! YOU FORGOT I HAVE POWERS!"she yelled back, taking the reins of her Shadow Fury and flying off into the distance.

—

There are times where she can't believe Hiccup. Like for example caring about her brother, sure she should but does she want to. At least not now maybe later. She accidentally brushed Stormfly's scales a little to hard. Her Nadder squawked loud enough to bring Astrid back to reality.

She rubbed her Nadder's head gently. "Sorry Girl, I just have a lot on my mind right now."Astrid explained.

Stormfly nudged her rider, who hugged the beautiful Deadly Nadder.

"Thanks for understanding Girl. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't understand."said Astrid, laughing silently.

Whoosh! Was the sound of an arrow coming towards Astrid at break-neck speed. Without anytime to duck, the arrow planted itself into Astrid's arm. Another arrow was aimed for Stormfly, this one filled with Dragon Root. The Dragon Rooted arrow landed in Stormfly's underbelly (the only spot to hit a Nadder to bring it down-according to Viggo and Ryker) and the Nadder went stir-crazy. Her tail was launching poisonous spikes all over, one of them embedding itself into Astrid's leg.

"Ahhh!"she screamed.

Stormfly was then taken onto the boat while Astrid remained where she was, just barely unconscious.

"Stormfly? STORMFLY!"Astrid screamed, desperate to have her loyal dragon by her side.

Those were the last words before Astrid's world came crashing into darkness.

 ***you see Stormfly being hulled away while Astrid is screaming her name***

 **Welp...chapter 10 is here! Sorry for the late update! Next chapter will be out soon!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **-Ellie**


	12. 11 - All Tangled Up

**Hey guys! New chapter! So enjoy the chapter!**

 **you see Toothless tangled up with Christmas lights and everyone laughing***

 **24 HOURS EARLIER - before Astrid gets injured and Stormfly gets taken**

"What happened to him?"asked Lyneke, gesturing to the Night Fury all tangled up with lights.

Hiccup sighed and walked over to his dragon and helped him get untangled. However, while he was busy with Toothless, he heard laughing in the background.

"HAPPY SNOGGLETOG!"shouted Astrid who was also carrying a tray full of mugs.

"Should I be worried about what's in the mugs or no?"said the voice of Zion, from his spot on the makeshift log he had found.

Kyra and Lyneke shrugged. "Depends with what's in the mugs."Kyra said.

"Here! YOU HAVE TO TRY IT! I'M FORCING Y'ALL TO TRY IT!"Astrid screamed, forcing a mug into each of her friend's hands.

Zion smelled it and gagged. "What is in this drink? It's reeks!"he exclaimed, slowly pushing his mug away from him.

Slowly but surely everyone followed suit, pushing the mugs away from them. Only one person had the guts to drink it but he waited until Astrid turned around to spit it out.

"Hiccup, you are CRAZY!"shouted Kyra.

"Duly noted."was all Hiccup replied.

time skip - at night (dinner time) duration: 12 HOURS EARLIER

12 hours. That's all the time the group of friends spent celebrating SNOGGLETOG. It was now appearing dinner time on the small island of Dragon Tail and a group of friends walked into the Dragon Hall (Dragon Tail's version of the Great Hall on Berk).

A/N: I know I changed Dragon's Tail to Dragon Tail, that's because I was playing around with how it was said and realized that Dragon Tail sounds better then Dragon's Tail. Back to the story!

"Here you go Kyra, Zion."said a women with long lilac hair and bubblegum pink eyes as she handed both of them a plate full of food.

Zion smiled. "Thank you Clarissa."Zion thanked the cook.

Clarissa nodded, turning to the next person. She kept handing people plates full of food.

"Hiccup cheer up okay? The dragons will come back, I can feel it."Astrid said, in an attempt to cheer her friend up.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah I hope so."he muttered as the two walked into the Dragon Hall and up to Clarissa, the cook.

Bubblegum pink eyes looked up at the duo and handed them a plate full of food.

"There you go Chief and Astrid. Enjoy!"the cook, Clarissa said happily.

"Thank you Clarissa. When your done here, go enjoy yourself alright? You deserved it Clarissa."Hiccup told her, a small smile appearing on his face.

Clarissa grinned. "I wish I could Chief but my job lies here, cooking, and I love it."she remarked.

After an hour later, everyone had eaten and left the Dragon Hall. The only people still inside were Hiccup, Astrid, Kyra, Zion, and a little girl named Scarlet. Scarlet had taken a huge liking to Kyra and Zion, spending every inch on her free time following them. One time she even called them mommy and daddy. Hiccup and Astrid thought it was adorable until they got glares from both Kyra and Zion.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this!"Zion shouted in annoyance.

He was very annoyed at Kyra for dragging him into adopting Scarlet and helping the healer parent the little girl known to follow them.

"Hey, you said you wanted to. I didn't stop you."Kyra shrugged.

Zion nodded and shifted his body to look at the raven haired girl with a red bow headband sitting on top of her little head. She looked at him with flaming red eyes, giggling to herself. He thought she would be wearing a red outfit but in the sunlight it was actually a pretty shade of pink. Scarlet wore navy blue almost black leggings under her pretty pink dress. On her little feet were tiny black boots.

"True."was all Zion said after that moment of silence.

Kyra and Astrid laughed. Hiccup simply gave the trio a look of confusion.

"Someday Hiccup, you'll understand."Astrid told him, tapping her finger on his nose.

"Argh! Can't we just find somewhere!?"yelled a voice in annoyance.

She sat in the saddle of her beloved dragon, a female Frost Fang named Echo. The girl slowly stroked Echo's icy blue and white scaled neck.

"No it has to be perfect Val."retorted another rider, this time from atop a Night-like dragon.

Val rolled her amber eyes. "Why can't you and Nightwing just fly ahead? I mean you are faster then us."she deadpanned.

Her friend facepalmed. "Must you be sarcastic about it? It's not my fault Nightwing's a Shadow Fury."she commented, her emerald green eyes now looking at Val.

Val shrugged. "To be honest, it's your fault I'm sarcastic. You're rubbing off on me."she muttered.

"Whoops. My bad...Not!"said Nightwing's rider sarcastically.

"Ugh Ellie I swear your worse when your going stir crazy!"she yelled.

Ellie laughed, making Nightwing turn around to face the Frost Fang. "What's your point Valerie?"she remarked.

Ellie turned back around and focused on flying. Her mind was elsewhere, busy thinking about something. She was too focused to even notice Valerie and Echo catch up to her and Nightwing.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about Hunter aren't you?"Valerie asked aloud, still in Echo's saddle.

Ellie remained silent.

Valerie sighed. "Ellie..."she started to say only to get cut off by a black speck speeding off into the distance.

"And that happened...great."she muttered to herself, nudging Echo to fly after the speed devils.

Arriving on the other side of Berk was a women who's auburn hair was in three braids that cascaded down her back. She jumped off her Stormcutter, patting him gently.

"Well Cloudjumper, looks like we made it to Berk."Valka announced, her hands on her hips.

Cloudjumper snorted as if to say we're on the opposite side that we need to be.

"Only problem is that we landed on the opposite side that we need to be on."Valka sighed. "Time to get moving."she added.

Valka and Cloudjumper were then on their way into Berk.

 **Camera zooms in on the Haddock Family reunited for the first time in forever***

 **11th chapter has arrived! You guys are welcome to guess what Stoick and Hiccup's reactions will be when they see Valka.**

 **Anyways anyone get the reference 'for the first time in forever'???**

 **XD. Next chapter will be out soon! Trying to update daily right now!**

 **-Ellie**


	13. 12 - Crowning The New Queen

**Hey guys! Chapter 12 has arrived so enjoy! Also thank you guys for 1.6K reads on this story! You guys are amazing! So as my gift for helping me reach 1.6K reads we finally get to see the Queen of Nadders get crowned! Enjoy Chapter 12 of Queen of Nadders.**

 ** _*Day after SNOGGLETOG, early morning. Duration: 1 Hour before Astrid and Stormfly get separated*_**

Okay so Astrid's new tradition she calls Yaknog didn't exactly make a very good first impression. Neither did finding out about the dragons leaving...she wasn't the only rider who was mad at the fact their dragon left them.

She sighed as she paced back and forth. When the door banged open, she froze in her steps, her faithful axe drawn. However, she lowered her axe when she saw it was just Hiccup walking in.

"Someone seems really jumpy lately."he noted, noticing her flinch when he opened the door.

"So what?"she retorted, glaring at Hiccup for his comment.

"Is it about your brother being supposedly alive?"Hiccup asked, only to be met with silence.

"I'll take the silence as a yes. You know Astrid, you don't have to hate your brother."Hiccup told her.

Astrid sighed. There was a very good reason as to why she despised her brother, but she didn't feel like telling.

"Hiccup. Stop trying to invade my personal life. I'm allowed to hate my brother if I want to!"she shouted in complete anger.

While she did love Hiccup, she hated the fact he invaded her personal bubble...it was like he popped her bubble of personal space! Astrid was beyond mad now, Hiccup better hope she doesn't find her axe otherwise it's an axe to his neck. She frantically looked around her room...only to find her beloved axe gone!

Astrid growled to herself. "When I find who took MY axe I will chop off the heads of every living soul."she growled lowly, her voice barely recognizable.

Storming her way though the crowd of villagers was a very angry looking Astrid, her loyal nadder trotting behind her.

"Alright! Now, can anybody tell me who took my AXE!?"she bellowed in anger, villagers murmuring to themselves, their voices soft whispers that danced around the loud roaring of thunder outside.

Astrid swore she heard crickets chirping because of the dead silence that roamed through the vast sea of villagers.

"Chieftess?"called the cute voice of a little girl, maneuvering her way through the crowd of people.

"What is it Daffodil?"Astrid asked the little girl.

Daffodil, Daff for short, was a cute little girl who had a wide spirit. She was a small kid who Kyra had found while she was off exploring, she found Daffodil by a dragon egg, whom she was allowed to bring with her to Dragon Tail.

"I know what took your axe."Daffodil said.

Astrid blinked. "You know who took my axe? Who?!"she said, shaking the little girl by her tiny shoulders.

"It WAS A DEADLY NADDER! I saw it take to the skies with an axe in its claws. Don't believe then here."she finished her story, pulling out an orange and pink dragon scale, placing the scale in the Chieftess's hands.

"And for the love of Thor, DON'T call me Chieftess!"she shrieked.

"Right, sorry Astrid."Daffodil apologized in her cute voice.

Astrid narrowed her blue eyes, huffing slightly but nodding at the blonde haired girl.

"It's okay Daff."she said as she almost fell over when a tiny pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her leg.

"Daffodil please let go, I need to go find my axe."Astrid pleaded with the 4 year old.

Daffodil looked up, her bright green eyes staring into ocean blue ones. The 4 year old giggled to herself as she let go of Astrid.

"Now. Where is that nadder?"she heard Astrid mutter to herself.

That was the last thing anyone heard from Astrid as she left the Dragon Hall. She walked though the village and stopped at the docks where a dragon scale was. Astrid bent down and picked the dragon scale up.

She froze dead in her spot as the orange and pink nadder landed in front of her. When the nadder turned her head, Astrid saw her axe in the nadder's talons. Thinking of a very hiccupy like plan, Astrid walked towards the sunset-colored dragon.

"Can I please have my axe back? My mom gave it to me."Astrid pleaded the dragon.

The dragon just stared at her.

Astrid groaned. "Seriously? I'm talking to a dragon who doesn't understand a word I say."she mumbled.

The dragon once again stared at her, it's big purple eyes narrowing in fear.

"No no no no...don't get mad at me! All I want is my thor-saken axe back!"Astrid yelled at the nadder.

The dragon stared at her for a minute before she lifted her tail and shot a spike by Astrid's feet. Trying to tell her to look at her arm because there on her arm, was a symbol Astrid knew all too well.

The symbol of the sharp class. The blonde looked down on her wrist, staring at the sharp class symbol. Her mind was thinking of one question; How? The sharp class symbol on her wrist was a light blue shaded with dark blue. Kinda like blue tie dye coloring.

"Why me?"Astrid blurted out, her ocean blue eyes looking up at the nadder.

The Nadder crooned her head, nodding slightly. She had lowered her tail spikes, dropping to the ground, bowing to her new queen.

Pretty soon, more and more Nadders came, following what the orange and pink Nadder did. Bowing to their new queen.

"Astrid Hofferson, Chieftess of Dragon Tail, rider of Stormfly, expert of sharp class dragons, you are now known as the Queen of Nadders. Congratulations Your Majesty."said an ice Nadder named Frost.

He nudged the queen's arm. The orange and pink Nadder did the same. For some reason they wanted to stick by Astrid's side no matter what.

"I'm the Queen of Nadders now. Holy bucket of Thor, I was not expecting this."Astrid told herself, mentally fainting.

You see Astrid surrounded by Nadders bowing down to her*

 **Whoop whoop! Chapter uh...12? Yeah 12! Is here so I hope everyone enjoyed it! Next chapter will be out soon! Sorry for the late update, Writer's block is to blame.**

 **What do you think is gonna happen next now that Astrid is Queen of Nadders????? Comment your thoughts.**

 **-Ellie**


	14. 13 - Forever In The Rank

**Hey guys! Thank you for 1.83K reads on this story!!! Here is chapter 13! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 ***Camera zooms in on our favorite group of bad guys :p***

"We are getting absolutely NO WHERE WITH THIS USELESS INFORMATION!"bellowed Grimmel in obvious anger.

Information after information and none of it was useful. He had gotten rid of at least five people -feeding them to Smasher; Grimmel's Grimnasher- and was still annoyed.

Walking up the ships' main deck was a muscular man with a dragon skinned cloak, his grey eyes scanning the premise for any sign of Grimmel and his gang of Eyes. Knocking twice on the wooden door in front of them, the man grinned as the door opened, revealing Grimmel.

"Do come in Drago. We have much to discuss."Grimmel told the cloaked man.

Drago gave an evil laugh. "Very well. Let's talk."he said, his voice deep and scary.

After becoming the Queen of Nadders, Astrid spent more and more time with the species, learning everything she can about them. Although she had Stormfly, Astrid did end up befriending Frost -the Ice Nadder- and another female Nadder (the one who took her axe) named Spring. Even though she was the Queen of all Nadders, she did eventually come up with names for all the Nadders.

The ranks for the Nadders go:

Queen of Nadders - Astrid

Second in Command - Frost (M)

Defense Secretaries - Spring (F) Ace (F)

Fighters - StarWing (F)

\- Deadline (M)

\- FearStroke (M)

\- Glory (F)

\- Spike (M)

\- Torren (M)

Healers - Violet (F)

\- Flower (F)

\- Warzone (M)

Astrid's Dragon - Stormfly (F)

Protectors - Skye (F)

\- Toxic (M)

\- Rose (F)

0000 time skip 0000

Evening on Dragon Tail wasn't like every island, it was different. Dragon Riders were allowed to fly with their friends on their dragons and basically hang out. The Chief however, had other plans. He had heard of rumors about an enemy possibly coming, he just didn't know who.

On the top of his head, Hiccup could think of at least a few tribes that didn't like them. But on the top of the list was...

...Berk.

Second...

...Meatheads

Third...

...Berserkers.

There might be more but Hiccup couldn't think of them. Instead he looked over his side and saw his loyal Night Fury sound asleep, smiling to himself he trudged down the stairs in silence. As he opened the door, he heard an explosion happen outside.

Hiccup immediately was far away from his house and was now running towards the explosion, the other villagers doing the same, annoyed that they were woken up by an explosion. Astrid appeared too, though out of nowhere...hmm...Hiccup thought for a moment as someone called his name, bumping him back to reality.

"Hiccup?"Astrid called, picking up a burnt piece from the explosion.

Holding it out for Hiccup to look at, Astrid places her hand on the edge of it, her fingers gently grazing it.

"What kind of explosion would do this type of damage?"she asked aloud.

Hiccup hummed. "I don't know."Hiccup said.

"I think I know."came a voice that made everyone jump a little.

"Gah! What is wrong with you?!"Hiccup yelled as Astrid glared at the man.

"Oh come on sister, stop glaring at me. What is your deal with me? Do you not trust me?"the man said as he placed a hand over his heart.

"I'm hurt."he said, his voice obviously dripping with sarcasm.

Astrid beat everyone to a response.

"Oh cut the creep Hunter. We all know why your here. To toy around with everyone's emotions like it's toys in a toy store."she said sarcastically.

Hunter laughed. "Aww where's the fun in that now?"he asked her, his voice sounding a bit evil.

He drew his sword, aiming it at Astrid. Astrid growled as she drew her faithful axe, pointing the blade at Hunter.

"So Ellie, what do we do know?"asked Valerie as she stretched her limbs while still sitting on her dragon.

"I don't know. I suppose we could head to Berk, if you want to that is."Ellie explained, her dragon growling.

Valerie thought for a second. "Sure! I always wanted to see the place you and Nightwing flew to."she said.

Ellie placed a hand on Nightwing's head, trying to calm him down and whispering soft words in Dragonese.

'I can smell him. He's close, Ellie we need to go. Now!'Nightwing said in Dragonese.

His rider nodded. "Valerie, time to go. We got company!"Ellie shouted already

nudging her Shadow Fury into the sky.

"Right! Let's go Crimson!"Valerie yelled as the golden Stormcutter opened his four wings, jumping into the sky after the Infamous Shadow Fury.

After two hours of flying, Nightwing suddenly stopped, still flapping his wings to stay in the air. Crimson almost collided with the Shadow Fury, stopping just a hair before actually colliding.

Valerie, fixing her hair that got messy in when trying to stop her dragon, looked at Ellie with confusion on her face.

"Why did they stop?"she blurted out her main thought.

Out of the corner of her eye and floating on the water, was a burnt piece from an explosion. Ellie picked it up, her emerald green eyes scanning the piece.

"It's from an explosion of some sort but from where?"she questioned herself.

Nightwing made a sharp turn, almost making Ellie drop the burnt piece of ash. Placing the burnt piece in the saddlebag on Nightwing, she glared at the Shadow Fury.

"Woah bud! What's happening to you?!"she shouted, her voice dying with the wind.

"Um Ellie? What just happened?"came Valerie's voice as she and Crimson struggled to catch up to the speed demon Fury.

"I don't know! He just made a sharp turn! It's like he's being controlled or something!"Ellie yelled in an effort to calm her dragon down.

It was at that time did Ellie realize something or someone who was controlling her loyal dragon.

"I think I know who's controlling him!"she yelled.

"Great! Who?"Valerie hollered back.

"I think it was my Uncle! You know Drago Bludvist! That Uncle, the one who is a madman without mercy! The one who killed his own brother and sister-in-law...in other words KILLED MY PARENTS!"Ellie yelled loudly, breaking the control of Nightwing.

"Woah."was all Valerie said as she witnessed what Ellie did.

 ***You see Drago Bludvist giving hellheim to Draco and his family** *

 **...welp now the truth is out...Drago Bludvist is Ellie's Uncle...so uh...yeah! Also Valerie just found out what Ellie was hiding...the fact she has powers of an Albino Night Fury.**

 **Mainly because she is the Albino Night Fury and I'll get more into that legend later in the book.**

 **Chapter 13 is up! 14 will be out soon! Let me know what you think of the chapter and umm thanks for 1.87K reads on this story!!!!! :3**

 **-Ellie**


	15. 14 - Trapped Inside

**Hey guys! Chapter 14 everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Camera zooms in on the teenagers of Berk** *

It has been at least two months since Hiccup and Astrid disappeared and Berk wasn't exactly the same. While dragon raids still occurred, the reason why the raids happened was still unknown. Boasting again about his ego for the fifth time today was none other than Snotlout. His boasting was cut short by a sharp jab to his ankle, his hands quickly flew to his ankle, holding it in pain.

"Hey! What was that for Fishface? I was adoring my beautiful face in my mirror!"Snotlout cried.

"Nobody cares about your beautiful face Snotlout and also you don't have a mirror."Fishlegs said smugly.

Snotlout scoffed. "Pa-lease Fishface, everyone cares about this face."he said, gesturing to his face which was full of scars and burn marks.

"Oh yeah, real beautiful."called the voice of the only female in the group. "Remind me again why I get left with you muttonheads?"she muttered.

"Shut up Ruffnut!"Snotlout yelled, feeling his boasting get interrupted.

"Well Cloudjumper, it's a new day. Let's get a head start in finding Hiccup and Stoick."called a voice as she stood up, stretching her back from her rough sleeping arrangement.

'Are you sure you want to find them? I mean I heard news of-'Cloudjumper stated but got cut off by Valka poking him with a stick gently.

"Oh hush Cloudjumper! We're going whether you like it or not!"Valka shouted, taking the stick away and placing it on the ground.

The brown Stormcutter grumbled to himself as he trailed behind the auburn haired women, who was maneuvering through the forest like a lion hunting its prey.

"Ugh what are we doing again?"asked a voice from the saddle on the Golden Stormcutter.

The rider sitting on the Night Fury ahead of her turned her head, glaring at the girl.

"For the last time Valerie! We're going to Berk! To help the Vikings!"the rider yelled, her voice breaking with the wind.

"Remind me again why are we helping the Vikings? I mean, what did they ever do to us?"Valerie asked.

She got a tail to her head from the Shadow Fury ahead of her. The rider sitting on the Fury just gave her a deadpanned look.

"And continuing on!"she yelled, urging her Fury to go faster, becoming the speed demon he was and is know for being.

"Hey wait for us!"Valerie cried as Crimson struggled to catch up to the Shadow Fury.

Trapped inside her own mind was a tiny figurine. Her white bat-like wings spread out as the tiny girl walked around the dull mind. She had one thought on her mind; how was she going to escape her prison for 13 years? The girl shrugged her tiny shoulders, her white wings flapping in excitement.

'Is this thou prison for eternity?'she asked aloud, her accent causing her voice to be softer.

'Until you befriend the Goddess of death, only then can you go.'stated a voice that startled the little girl.

'Leave it to you to ruin my perfect day.'the girl remarked as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

'ALBINO! Quit yabbering away and get your butt working!'yelled a voice, causing both Albino and her friend to look up in fear.

'I'm allowed to yabber all I want Night! You're not the boss of me, I'm the boss of myself!'Albino retorted back, glaring at him.

Night was the leader of this mind and the one person Albino hated. Well hate was a strong word...so instead let's just say she despised him. Meaning they never got along, always yelling at each other, and for stupid reasons they argued over every little thing. He was only leader because he was male Night Fury while Albino was a female Albino Night Fury, that reason she hated. In her mind, she felt she deserved to be leader not Night so she tried countless times to get rid of the strongest Night Fury but always failed and ended up with detention by him.

Albino was snapped out of her train of thoughts by a hand resting on her shoulder.

'What is thou want?'she asked, her accent very vain.

'Would you relax? Night's not going to give you the position.'he told her though it was more like he was telling himself that.

'Oh hush Storm. Sooner or later, that position will be mine. I can guarantee it.'she announced, poking Storm on the nose.

The shrill looked at his friend with a look of worry on his face. He had a strong feeling that Albino's plan would backfire completely. He could just sense it.

"Welcome to death! A city known full of dead rat burgers!"shouted Valerie in boredom, the minute she saw Berk.

Her friend facepalmed. "Really Valerie? That sentence made no sense whatsoever."she deadpanned.

Valerie grinned. "WHO WANTS A RAT BURGER?! BY THE WAY THEY TASTE LIKE DEAD RATS!"she shouted again.

Her friend whispered to her dragon "Fly ahead bud, maybe she'll catch up to us." as the duo sped off, leaving Valerie in the dust-literally-.

"HEY!"Valerie shouted the minute she noticed she and Crimson were alone. "WAIT FOR US ELLIE!"she added, making Crimson fly after the retreating form of the Fury-which was flying towards Berk-.

Flying towards your former home wasn't something anybody planned. Ellie wasn't sure what was going to happen the minute Nightwing touched ground. Although she knew one thing; she was a fallen goddess. Within a few minutes of flying, Nightwing touched ground in the cove; a spot Ellie knew all to well. Crimson followed shortly, skidding to a stop causing Valerie to fall off and land on the cold, hard ground.

Ellie laughed, reaching a hand out for Valerie to help her up. Valerie grabbed her hand, brushing herself off once she was up.

"Really Crimson?"she glared at her Stormcutter, who shrugged.

Leaning against her Fury, Ellie laughed to herself.

"Now that was an epic landing Crimson!"she told Crimson, speaking in Dragonese.

 **you see a Happily ever after ending!***

 **Sorry for the late update! I was working on a new fanfiction I'm doing! Anyways chapter uh 13 no 14! Chapter 14 is here! Next chapter will be out soon!**

 **I really need to update this story more...like the part about Albino, Storm, and Night I literally made up only because I didn't know what to put but it will make more sense later!**

 **In the comments, guess who is who???**

 **Like for example; Who is actually Albino?**

 **Also Thanks for 1.99K reads on this story! You guys are amazing! I didn't expect this story to be good like I thought it was going to be a really bad story...I was proven wrong! And imma stop rambling on...and just say thank you guys!**

 **:3 love all my amazing readers out there!**

 **-Ellie**


End file.
